


When the sunflowers bloom

by G3N3S1S



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Single Parent Sugawara Koushi, reader has parental issues, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G3N3S1S/pseuds/G3N3S1S
Summary: He needs a nanny. You need a job. The rest will fall in place on its own eventually.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	When the sunflowers bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aizawasimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawasimp/gifts).



> this is for my sugawara girlies but specifically for my homegirl seb ily muah enjoy x also this is VERY much slowburn

The arrows of the clock move by at an unchanged pace as your fork scrapes the surface of your porcelain plate. 

Dinner is just as quiet as it is tense. Nothing new there. 

You put your utensils down next to your plate. "I'm going to get a job," you say casually, staring at your parents as you wait for a reaction. 

Your mother followers your movement, putting down her knife and fork on the table before folding her arms over eachother. 

"Why? Mom and dad can support you just fine. Besides, you need to be home to take care of your sister when we aren't here. Do you need money or something?"

You ball one of your hands up into a fist. "I'm twenty years old and I have never worked a day in my life, that's not normal. I'll never get a job later without any experience," you reason, hoping they'll budge. Sure, money was part of the reason, but having no work experience was also a major reason. It worried you that you might not be able to get hired later after college.

"And I'm old enough to look after myself!" your younger sister argues with annoyance more than present in her tone. 

"You are only thinking about yourself-"

"Enough," your father interrupts with a sigh at the end. "You can get a job, but you'll have to start paying rent. If you disagree with that condition, move out. You're twenty years old, after all."

No more words were exchanged afterwards. Whatever, you got what you wanted, somewhat. 

Turns out your hunch was right. 

Nobody wants to hire a twenty year old without experience. 

"Sorry, we've found someone else more fit for the position," had become a sentence that was too familiar for comfort. 

You stared at your blank resume. You had a good high school diploma and decent skills, but your only experience was doing compulsory voluntary work during high school at a petting zoo. Not exactly someone employers are lining up for. 

"I wish I could burn this thing," you mumble to yourself as you shove it back into your bag after another rejection. "Cheer up, you'll find something eventually!" your friend and classmate, Hitoka Yachi, tried to console you but she knew just as well that finding a job would not be coming easy to you. 

Staring off into the distance, you curse your overprotective parents once more for never allowing you to get a part-time job during high school. 

You turn your head towards Yachi. "What kind of job do you have?"

She scratches her head. "Retail.. But.. We- uhm- We aren't hiring.." she says reluctantly and you slam your forehead against the table you were sitting at. 

"ihatebeinganadult," you mutter against the surface of the table, letting out a few fake sobs. 

"What is she crying over?" your other friend, Kiyoko, asks as she joins the table. "No one will hire her because she has no work experience at her age," Yachi explains, hand rubbing up and down your back to console you. 

"Sucks."

"That's an understatement," you retort, sitting upright again. "For some stupid reason my parents were obsessed with me staying home and studying for school, so I never had a part time job in my life. I was barely allowed to even go to a library with my friends," you complain to your friends, fumbling with the strap of your bag. 

"Maybe it's because they thought you had to take care of your sister?" Kiyoko tried to reason. You shrugged.

"I get that that was the case when she was younger, but she's already in high school! They're finally letting me get one now, but I bet it's because they want me to move out."

"Alright, this gloomy atmosphere is making me depressed. Let's go to the convenience store and buy something to eat, cause I've seen what they have at the cafeteria and it does NOT look appealing," Yachi said as she stood up from the table, slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

Kiyoko follows after her. "Come on, they might be looking for parttimers," she suggests and you quickly get up from your seat.

At this rate, you'd take any job. 

Once you've entered the convenience store, Yachi points at the bulletin board next to the cash register. "There might be job offerings there, I've seen loads of people put them up here."

You immediately dart towards it, eyes scanning the board. 

"2 years of work experience required."

"Customer service experience required."

"Between ages 16-18."

You sigh. Even if you did apply for any of these jobs, none would even message you back. You turn back around to walk back to your friends when you feel a small figure bump into your leg.

"Youch!" a small voice yelps when it falls to the ground. You look down to see a small child sitting on the floor, rubbing his knee. "Oh gosh, I didn't see you there. Are you okay, little one?" you lift the child up from the floor and brush off the dirt from his clothes.

"I'm okay!" he cheers with a big grin on his face. Your eyes drop to the young boy's knee that's slightly bleeding, probably because of the rather harsh surface of the floor he fell on. You crouch down to take a closer look. "Hm.. I don't want to leave it like this.."

"Let me buy a bandaid for you, what color do you like?" you ask him with a soft smile on your face. "Dinosaur!" he exclaims excitedly, smiling ear to ear. 

_That's... Not a color.._ You think to yourself, supressing a laugh but getting up to look for one anyway. "Alright, let me go look for some, wanna come with?" you hold out for hand for him and his tiny hand immediately takes hold of your thumb as he nods. 

You look through the packets of bandaids until finally finding the small pack with dinosaur bandaids. You show it to the kid for approval and he excitedly gives two thumbs up. 

"Alright, let's see," you crouch down and mumble to yourself after paying for the bandaids. You take out a wet wipe from your bag to clean the scratch first and then stick on one of the dinosaur bandaids. 

"There we go! Good as new." 

"Thank you auntie!" the kid says with a chipper voice, giving you a big hug afterwards to show his gratitude. 

_Auntie... I sound so old.._

"Kenshi! Kenshi, there you are! Stop running off like that!" you hear a man call out. 

"Daddy, daddy, look!" the kid says, pointing at his injured knee while running towards the man who immediately picks him up. 

"Sorry, was he bothering you? He has a habit of running off when I'm not looking," the man apologizes to you but you immediately raise your hands and shake your head. 

"No, no! Not at all!" you assure him and quickly get up from the ground. 

"Daddy, look, dinosaur!" the boy says, pointing at his knee for the man to see. "Woaah, Kenshi, that's a cool bandaid you have! Where did you get it?" the man asks and the boy moves his finger to point at you. 

"The auntie bought it for me!" 

_Not auntie.. Please..._

"Ah, Kenshi, she's not an auntie! Call her lady, m'kay?" the man corrects him before turning back towards you. "How much did they cost? My son is so clumsy, he always gets hurt," he apologizes once more, already reaching for his wallet but you reject the gesture immediately.

"No need for that, they weren't expensive. Besides, I was partly at fault, I should've paid attention to my surroundings as well."

The man sighs and puts his son down on the ground. 

"He's always running around, it's hard to keep an eye on him all the time," the man sighs. 

"Oh, my apologies, I haven't even introduced myself yet," he holds out his hand for you to shake, "Koushi Sugawara, I'm Kenshi's dad."

"I'm ____, Kenshi is a nice kid, there's no need to apologize! He was fun to take care of," you laugh as you shake his hand. 

Sugawara's eyes drift off to watch Kenshi crouch down to look at a beetle crawling over the ground. 

You watch his lips curve up into a smile. 

"It's difficult to take care of him alone, isn't he?" he says, eyes still glued on the kid, his smile never leaving.

"You raise him on your own?" you ask him and Sugawara nods. "His mother is no longer in the picture."

"I'm sorry to hear that," you say but he simply shrugs. "I think it's better this way, for Kenshi. She wasn't a great person to begin with, and Kenshi doesn't remember nor ask for her, so I think it's good she's no longer here." His warm tone had turned cold by now and his smile had faltered into a slight frown. It seemed that talking about Kenshi's mother brought back bad memories, so you chose to not pry any further. 

"Yoooo, ___! We gots tha bread!" Yachi cheers as she steps out of the convenience store with Kiyoko, interrupting your conversation with Sugawara.

"Oh~ Who's this~? Can't find a job so you get yourself a sugardaddy, hmm?? Hmm?" she raises her eyebrows and nudges your side, but Kiyoko quickly pulls her away from you. "We'll wait around the corner for you. Don't take too long, though, or Yachi will eat your bread."

You bury your face into your hands out of embarrassment while Sugawara lets out a soft chuckle. "I'm so sorry about my friend," you apologize profusely but he shakes his head, holding back his laughter to not embarrass you even further. "It's fine, no need to worry. I have friends just as horrible," he says in an attempt to console you. 

"But, I couldn't help but hear you're looking for a job? How's that coming along?"

You groan. "Don't mention it. It's going awful, no one wants to hire me because I have no work experience. At this rate I'm so desperate, I might even just work at a hooters. Any job will be a gift from god at this point."

"Any job?"

You nod. 

Almost on cue, Kenshi wraps his arms around Sugawara's leg to show him an egg shaped rock he found. "Actually, I'm looking for a nanny to take care of Kenshi while I'm at work.."

"I'll do it," you immediately respond, not even letting him finish. 

"Are you sure? He's a lot of work, I don't want to overwhelm you-"

"I have a younger sister going through puberty that I had to take care of. Nothing is too much for me," you assure him and he laughs in response. 

"Alright, here's my number, I'll text you the details later today. I'm looking forward to working with you, Ms. ____."

"Likewise, Mr. Sugawara."

* * *

You and Sugawara agreed that you'd pick up Kenshi from school and make dinner for him and such after your classes end until Sugawara comes home from work. The pay was good and the hours were pretty much set, so you knew what to expect and how to plan your homework and projects around it. 

"So... A nanny, huh?" Kiyoko says after you told them about your new job. "For that guy we saw you with last week?" Yachi asks and you nod. 

"How old is he?" she asks again and you think for a moment. "I don't know, actually. I don't think that much older than I am. Maybe, like, twentyfive, twentyfour?" 

They raise their eyebrows in shock. "Isn't his son like.. Four or five..? That's a pretty young dad, if you ask me," Kiyoko points out. Yachi nods in agreement. "And working fulltime already as well. I can't imagine being responsible for a life at that age, let alone all on my own."

You raise your shoulders. "He didn't seem to enjoy talking about Kenshi's mom, he even said he thinks it's better he's doing it alone. I'm just hoping I can help him relax a bit by helping out, I'm not going to try and pry for personal information."

Though, you couldn't help but wonder what happened between them. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Sugawara seemed rather young to be a single father working fulltime. And the way he talked about Kenshi's mother made you feel like there was a feeling of hostility towards her. You were curious, but you weren't dying to know.

Besides, it wasn't any of your business. All you were here for was to take care of Kenshi until Sugawara gets off from work. 

"How did your parents react when you told them?" Kiyoko asks and you awkwardly divert your gaze from them.

"Oh my god, you didn't tell them yet?" Yachi said, slamming her hands down onto

"They wouldn't agree with it in the slightest. My mom would freak out and think that the child will start seeing me as his mother and my dad would think Mr. Sugawara would seduce me or something. It's too bothersome, I'll just tell them I'm gonna work at a convenience store," you explain, annoyance already taking over your mind just _thinking_ of how they'd react. 

You felt your phone buzz in the back of your pocket, interrupting the conversation. You take it out and see that Sugawara sent you a text message. 

**I forgot to give Kenshi a spare key for you to open the door.**

**There's one underneath the doormat, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**\- 14:23**

**Lol nothing to worry about, Mr. Sugawara!**

**Thanks for letting me know.  
**

**\- 14:23**

"Is it him?" Yachi asks and you nod. "Just letting me know that there's a key underneath the doormat since he forgot to give Kenshi one. Speaking of, I'm gonna have to head out. I need to pick him up from school," you say and sling your bag over your shoulder. 

"Good luck! And try not to hit on your boss," Yachi says with a cheeky smile and a wink, to which Kiyoko smacks her shoulder in response.

"Tch. I won't hit on him, you idiot. I take my job seriously!" you retort, causing Yachi to chuckle. 

"Sure, sure, we'll see how long this lasts. I've seen the guy," she teases with a smirk. You open your mouth to argue but Kiyoko interrupts you.

"Just go, don't make the kid wait."

You nod and head off, waving your friends goodbye as you get on the bus to pick up Kenshi. 

You try to distract yourself by listening to some music during the fifteen minutes you're stuck on the bus, but Yachi's words keep repeating in your head.

 _Well, he's not **unattractive** , but I'm not simping or anything.. _You think to yourself while you stare out of the window. 

Now that you were thinking about it, he has a lot of good qualities.

Young, fulltime worker, caring, kind, not necessarily unattractive, and single. Or well, you assume he is. Not that it's any of your business. It doesn't change the fact that you have a job now, and that's all that matters. 

"Kenshi!" you call out his name when you walk onto the school's playground. You watch the boy turn around in a hurry before running over towards you. Remembering what happened last time, you quickly rush towards him and pick him up before he can fall again. "Careful, Kenshi! Else one pack of dinosaur bandaids won't be enough!"

"Excuse me, miss," a teacher taps on your shoulder and you turn to face her. "Kenshi, is this your mom?" she asks him and you raise your eyebrows in surprise. "Huh? No, no I'm just his nanny!" you exclaim, trying your best to ignore the fact your face and ears have probably turned bright red. Kenshi nods excitedly in response, confirming that you're his nanny for the teacher and she lets out a relieved sigh. 

"Oh, my apologies! It's just.. It's usually Mr. Sugawara who comes to pick up Kenshi, so we just assumed you were his mom. We always ask these things when new figures come pick up the kids to keep them safe, I hope you don't feel too offended," the teacher apologizes sincerely and you nod understandingly.

"Ah.. It's.. No it's fine, I get it. I thought Mr. Sugawara informed the school that he hired a nanny, but I guess he didn't. Should I call him for you..?" you offer but she shakes her head.

"No need, Kenshi here seems to be comfortable around you, so we trust and believe you. See you tomorrow, Kenshi!" the teacher says and walks off, waving him goodbye who's tiny hand excitedly waves back. 

"Well then, let's go home!"

You ride the bus home together, Kenshi napping on your lap while you stare off into the distance again, your mind elsewhere. 

Being called Kenshi's mom flustered you, that might even be an understatement, but.. You didn't really hate it, in a weird way. 

It was definitely strange. You've only known each other for a week, yet you felt this strange connection to them. Fate, maybe..?

You let out a scoff at the thought. _Don't be cheesy, get a grip._

"Oh.. Right, I should probably let him know.." you mumble to yourself and you carefully fish out your phone from your pocket, trying not to move too much so you won't wake Kenshi.

**I think you forgot to notify the school I'll be picking up Kenshi from now on,**

**they thought I was his mom ^^;;**

**\- 15:03**

**Oh god, I'm so sorry, you're right, I should've let them know.**

**I'll be home at seven tonight, could you wait until then?**

**I'll give you your pay for today.**

**Again, sorry, it must've been uncomfortable**

**\- 15:05**

**It's fine!! It was kind of funny lol**

**I'll see you at seven then, Mr. Sugawara.**

**\- 15:06**

**You can call me Koushi, if you prefer.**

**\- 15:06**

You felt the blush creep back on your face. You shook your head quickly. _Behave... BEHAVE!!_ You thought to yourself, shoving your phone back into your pocket. Your relationship with him was nothing more than that of an employee and a boss. That's all it was, and all it'd be. 

"Ah, it's our station. Kenshi~, wake up~," you say, gently shaking the boy sleeping on your lap, but he doesn't budge. "Hm.. Guess I have no choice," you mumble to yourself and lift the boy up, carrying him on your chest as you walk the rest of the way to Sugawara's apartment.

You lift the doormat to take out the spare key, but to your dismay all there is is a concrete floor. "Ah.. Seriously.." you groan and look down at Kenshi who was still asleep. You couldn't just set him down on the ground next to the door like this and go look for it. For all you knew there wasn't a spare key at all.

Taking out your phone again, you do the only thing you can think of.

You call Sugawara.

 _ **"___, is something wrong?"**_ He says when he picks up the phone. "Ah, Mr. Sugawara.. The key isn't here, and Kenshi is asleep in my arms right now so I can't really look for it either. I'm really sorry, but.. Could you maybe come home earlier?" You felt horrible asking him to come home early on your first day working, but it couldn't be helped. 

You couldn't get inside, and at some point Kenshi had to eat. Besides, carrying a sleeping Kenshi for this long was bound to get tiring for your arms. 

_**"Uh.. Shoot, I have a class to finish though.. Uhm.. How about you come to my school? It shouldn't be more than a five minute walk and I can give you my key there,"**_ he suggests otherwise. You take a look at the time and at Kenshi who was still in a deep slumber. "Okay, works for me. We'll be there soon. Thanks, Mr. Sugawara," you say.

" _ **Koushi. Call me Koushi, it's fine. I'll see you when you get here,"**_ Sugawara said, ending the call before you could process his request. 

"Jesus.. Yachi's words are starting to make more sense.." you mutter to yourself as you adjust your hold onto Kenshi and start making your way towards the school. 

You reach the school and after a bit of looking around you find Sugawara's classroom. Not wanting to interrupt, you decide to simply wave through the window to let him know you're there and then wait in the hallway. You look down at a still sleeping Kenshi. Ever since he fell asleep on the bus he's barely moved an inch, only stirring around every once in a while. 

"Did you have that much fun at school, kid?" you mumble to yourself with a smile, stroking his hair while he drools on your shirt. You turn your head to the classroom again, watching how energetic Sugawara looked while he was teaching, a smile never leaving his face.

He loves kids, you could see that immediately.

Your eyes remain glued onto him, following every move and step he made. You watched as he leaned onto a desk of one of his students while he helped them with their work, looking as kind as ever.

He... Looked like an angel. 

Whenever he smiled it was as if light was emitting from him, it was that impactful on you. The way his eyes scrunched up and turned into crescent moons whenever he smiled was enough to bring a red glow to your face. He was just.. So beautiful to you.

At some point, you locked eyes with Sugawara while he was explaining something to his class and he waved at you, causing the entire class to turn towards you and wave along with him. Blushing furiously, you shyly waved back, trying not to wake Kenshi. 

It was faint, but you could hear one of his students yell "Mr. Sugawara, is that your wife?", causing you to blush even more and to look away from the class.

You didn't get to notice the blush on Sugawara's face while he explained that you were not his wife. 

Eventually the last bell rang and Sugawara said his goodbyes to his students. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, goodnight!" he waved them off with his bright smile before walking towards you and Kenshi. 

"Goodnight? It's four in the afternoon," you remarked. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "It's something that became a habit, since we always tell each other goodmorning and good afternoon, but never goodnight," he explained and you couldn't help but coo at it. "That's so cute." 

"I have to finish some things up in here, so I'll give you the house key so you can take Kenshi home," he said, taking you inside the classroom to get the key.

Almost on que, Kenshi decided now was the time to wake up. "Hm.. Auntie, where are we? Oh, it's daddy!" he exclaimed loudly, all the sleep being knocked out of his body when he saw his dad. 

"Ah.. Auntie.." you muttered while putting him on the ground, trying to ignore the pain of adulting. "Kenshi, I told you, she's a lady, not an auntie!" Sugawara scolded him after taking him from your arms. 

"It doesn't look like he wants to go home without you," you point out, watching Kenshi hold onto Sugawara's leg like his life depends on it. 

"Hm.. Sure looks like that's the case," he says, eyes lingering on Kenshi before clasping his hands together. "Alright, I'll just do the work at home. Let's go do the groceries together, I forgot to do them anyway," he says sheepishly. 

"You seem to be the forgetful type, Mr. Sugawara."

" _Koushi_ Sugawara is a very forgetful man, indeed," he says, stressing his first name and giving you a cheeky wink causing you to get flustered again. 

He was more alluring than he let on. 

Since Kenshi protested to being put in the cart, it left you no choice but to allow him to walk by himself through the store. "Hold onto the cart, don't run away, okay Kenshi?" you say to him and he nods, his tiny hand wrapping around one of the metal rods of the shopping cart. Either this would end up in disaster or a minor inconvenience. 

"He's so energetic," you say to yourself, causing Sugawara to let out a chuckle. "He sure is, I have no idea who he's got it from." 

You take a look at Sugawara's face now that you were more up close than usual. He seemed tired, but that wasn't surprising. His way of teaching was so energetic and he had to keep up with Kenshi afterwards as well, whose energy levels were no joke either. You chuckled to yourself when you put the pieces together and figured out where Kenshi got all his energy from. 

"What'cha laughing over?" Sugawara asked and you shook your head. "Nothing. What do you want to eat for dinner?" you quickly change the subject, not wanting to share your discovery. 

"Hmm.. Let's keep it simple and just make pasta, I think Kenshi is starting to get hungry too and it'll be quick to prepare," he noted and you agreed, already loading the cart with the ingredients you'd be needing. 

"Daddy, daddy, ice cream!" Kenshi nearly shouted, finger pointing repeatedly at the ice cream section of the store. 

Sugawara sighed, already knowing where this situation was going to go. "Kenshi, we have ice cream already at home. You need to finish those, first," he said sternly but Kenshi wasn't having any of it. "But I want those!" he whined.

"No, Kenshi. You can't," Sugawara said with a sigh, bracing himself for what was about to come. Having practically raised a sister with a similar personality, you immediately sensed where this was going. 

You quickly rushed over to Kenshi who had already begun to cry and crouched down to be at eye level with him. 

"Kenshi, you have ice cream at home, don't you?" 

He nods, sniffling. 

"If you behave now, you can have ice cream after dinner. We're not going to buy new ones if we already have ice cream at home, that's not fair for people who don't have ice cream at home. What if there was someone who had no ice cream and they had none at the store? That would be sad for them, right?"

He nods again, wiping away his tears. "You understand why we won't buy ice cream?" you ask him, handing him a tissue to wipe his face clean while he nods again. 

"Then, apologize to daddy for misbehaving, alright?" 

Kenshi nods and stumbles towards Sugawara, giving his leg a tight hug. "I'm sorry daddy," he says, words muffled by Sugawara's leg. 

Sugawara gives you a surprised look that quickly turns into a warm smile as he ruffles Kenshi's hair. "Nice work, it usually takes me ages for him to calm down," he praises and you shrug. "Thirteen hellish years with a younger sister does something to you, y'know."

"Well, thanks, seriously. I was scared he was going to throw a tantrum just now, but all he did was cry a bit. Really, thank you," he thanks you with that gentle smile of his again and you feel the blush creep up to your cheeks again. 

"I-It's no big deal," you brush it off, quickly facing away from him so he wouldn't notice. He did, but out of politeness he was going to pretend he didn't. 

Grocery shopping fortunately ended without any more ruckus. 

"Here, let me carry it," Sugawara said, taking the stuffed grocery bag from you. "What, no, it's heavy, I'll carry it," you object, trying to take it back but he resists. 

"Then let's carry it together. You take that side and I'll take this side. It'll be evenly split," he suggests, already taking hold of the handle of the bag. You sigh, admitting defeat and taking hold of the other handle. 

Sugawara's free hand is holding Kenshi's smaller one while the three of you walk home. 

You kind of feel like you're part of a family. 

Sugawara left Kenshi to watch TV while you started off with dinner in the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?" he asked, watching you try and tie your apron around your neck. 

"Can you help me tie it, actually? I can't reach it," you turn your back towards him, holding the ends of the apron for him to take. 

You feel your back bump into his chest when he steps closer towards you, and you're suddenly greatful your heart is placed in your chest and not in your back, because _holyfuckhesstandingsoclose._

His fingers graze the skin of your neck when he brushes your hair to the side and while it really shouldn't, the small gesture causes your heart to beat even faster. 

"There you go. Anything else?" he says when he's finished tying the apron. You clear your throat awkwardly, not wanting to let on how flustered you are from his fingers barely even touching you. 

"T-The sauce, can you- you do it?" you stutter, still not fully recovered from what just happened. He notices it but chooses to ignore it, simply following your directions instead to save you any further embarrassment. 

With one of you occasionally stepping out to quickly check on Kenshi, the two of you prepare dinner together. It's a small kitchen but it's strangely comfortable to work in. Maybe that's just because of Sugawara's vibe, who knows. 

"___, wanna taste the sauce? I don't know if it's completely right," Sugawara says, holding the wooden spoon in front of you to taste. "Careful, it's hot." You carefully bring the spoon to your mouth and taste the sauce. "It's good! I think it's fine like this," you say, holding a thumbs up for him and he shows you a shy smile. 

"Ah, wait, there's some on your lip," he points out at wipes it away with his thumb, taking it to his mouth and licking off the residue sauce. It's such a small gesture but yet again you find your heart racing like crazy at the sight.

He's so comforting to be around it drives you insane. 

"A-Ah, t-thank you," you stutter, turning away and focussing on finishing dinner quickly before Kenshi finished his tv show. 

You don't notice Sugawara's warm eyes lingering on you while you cook dinner. 

"How does it taste, Kenshi?" Sugawara asks the boy whose face is covered with pasta sauce. "Good!" he cheers with a grin that spreads wide from ear to ear. You let out a relieved chuckle. "I'm glad you like it, sure seems like it," you say, taking a napkin and wiping Kenshi's mouth clean, though it doesn't take long for it to get dirty again. 

You lock eyes with Sugawara, causing both of you to burst into a laughing fit. Kenshi, confused but happy, doesn't take long to join in. 

Dinner doesn't feel as tense as it does at home, and it's nowhere near quiet. 

You feel like you're having dinner with a family. 

It's the first time in a long time you actually finish your dinner instead of lying that you're not hungry anymore to go upstairs earlier. 

You find yourself lingering at the table afterwards. 

"Need some help with the dishes?" you hear Sugawara call out. "Ah, no, it's fine! I'll finish this up quickly and then go home," you say, putting more soap on your sponge in the meantime. You feel his hand on your wrist. "Take your time. I wanted to spend some time with you, anyway," he says with a soft smile on his face. 

Caught by surprise, you loosen your grip on a plate and clumsily drop it onto the floor, letting it to break into pieces. 

Both of you immediately crouch down to pick the pieces up, causing your heads to bump together and the two of you fall backwards.

"Pfft," you let out a laugh you couldn't hold back when you realize how silly it must've looked to others. Sugawara doesn't take his time with joining your laughing fit. 

"Sorry, I must've surprised you just then. Are you okay?" Sugawara asks you when you've both calmed down. "Yeah, no worries. Sorry about the plate, Mr. Sugawara," you apologize. 

"Koushi," he says sternly, his eyes locking with yours while he says it. You nod slowly.

"Right.. Sorry about the plate.. K-Koushi.." you stutter nervously, avoiding eye contact to prevent your face from turning beetred.

He chuckles. "Finally! Mr. Sugawara makes me feel so old."

"Ah, right. If it's not too rude.. How old are you actually?" you ask, remembering Yachi's question from earlier that day. "Me? I'm twenty five. I was twenty when Kenshi was born," he answers. 

You take a moment to let it sink in. You're the same age as he was when he had his son, yet your levels of experience are on complete different scales. You just got your first job at age twenty, while he had his first son at age twenty. It just shows how different the two of you live life. 

"I hope your silence isn't because you pity me," he says with a laugh and you quickly shake your head. "Of course not! I was just.. Thinking about how differently we live our lives. I don't mean it in a disrespectful way, but I just got my first job at the age that your first son was born. It makes me feel.. I don't know.. Immature..?"

He ruffles your hair. "No need to feel immature. I was way more immature than you at that age, if that's believable. I was not ready to be a father in the slightest, but I knew I had to be the best one possible. It's why I became a teacher, to learn how to handle kids."

"Speaking of, what are you studying in college?" he asks, picking up the broken pieces of porcelain before throwing them away.

"Social works. I want to work with kids later on, but, well, helping them during the more darker parts of growing up, if that makes sense."

"May I ask why?" 

"Because I didn't have anyone to help me when I was going through hard times. My parents and I... We don't really have a good bond. To be honest, tonight was the first time I enjoyed having dinner," you admit with a sheepish smile while Sugawara looks at you with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that.. I mean, I'm glad Kenshi and I are able of giving you a sense of comfort but.."

You quickly hold up your hands, shaking your head profusely. "No, no! Don't feel bad, really, there's no need. Sorry, I was just rambling on, wasn't I?" 

He moves closer towards you. "If a burden is too heavy to carry by yourself, there's nothing wrong with sharing it with someone you trust," he tells you in a soft voice, his hand grazing the skin of your cheek as he pushes a strand of your hair back. 

_Oh god I want to kiss him. Should I? I shouldn't. But I want to. I really want to. Maybe I should wait for him to do it. Oh christ lord save me from this hell._

"Can I... Kiss you..?" he asks you, his face mere inches away from yours. 

Just as you're about to say 'yes', Kenshi runs into the kitchen, causing the two of you to break apart and move metres away from each other.

"Daddy!" he cries, tears streaming down his face and snot covering his nose. "I peed the bed again!" he sobs. 

"Oh, buddy, come here," Sugawara beckons him over and hugs him while the boy cries into his shoulder. "I'll go change his sheets," you whisper and get up from the floor, making your way to Kenshi's bedroom. 

You wanted to be upset over the ruined moment, but you thought it was so cute that he'd cry over something as small like this that you couldn't even be mad. And to be honest, hearing Sugawara comfort Kenshi from the living room in his baby voice wasn't too bad, either. 

You quickly change the sheets of his bed and while making your way to the laundry room, you can't help but notice Sugawara lying on the couch with a sleeping Kenshi on his chest. 

In fact, Sugawara seemed to be sound asleep as well. Smiling to yourself, you quickly throw the dirty sheets in the washing machine before walking back into the living room and draping a blanket over the two.

"Goodnight, Koushi."

* * *

By now a month has passed since you've started working for Sugawara. Not much has changed since the night the two of you nearly kissed. In fact, it seemed as if both of you decided to pretend like it never even happened. You're not sure how much you liked that, but there was no helping it. You had to remain professional, after all. 

"Soo... Mr. Sugawara, amirite?" Yachi teased you during lunch and you let out an annoyed groan. "Please stop. I do not have feelings for him," you shut her down instantly.

"I disagree," Kiyoko said, joining your table. "Everytime he calls or texts you get this ditzy glow."

You put down your spoon. "I do not get a 'ditzy' glow!" you retort, and as if on que, your phone buzzes. 

Yachi and Kiyoko stare at your phone lying next to you. "Not gonna answer it? It might be Mr. Sugawara," Yachi teases again. 

Giving in, you check who sent the message. 

**I'm off early today, so I'll cook dinner.**

**Do you want to join us?  
**

**\- 12:14**

**Of course! What time will you be home?**

**\- 12:14**

**Around 4, so you'll still have to pick up Kenshi.**

**I'm sorry I can't give you any days off lately.**

**\- 12:15**

**Don't worry. I like my job :)**

**\- 12:15**

**:)**

**\- 12:15**

"Oh my god, she's totally glowing, you're right, Kiyoko!" Yachi whispers out loud and you quickly turn off your phone. The smiley was so out of character for him that you couldn't help but stare at it. 

"Okay, maybe I have like.. Very tiny feelings for him, so what? He's not a bad looking guy," you say, mumbling the last part, though it didn't go unheard by your friends.

"Woah, simping for the boss. Amazing, never thought I'd see this side of you. Well, it's a good thing, I suppose. You seem happier lately," Kiyoko points out.

It's true, you did look happier than before. Probably because you weren't home as much, but you weren't gonna bring that up right now.

"I guess I do, huh?" you finally admit with a heavy sigh. 

It wasn't convenient, but it was the truth.

You're in love with Koushi Sugawara. 

"Kenshi~!" you call out like you always do, and just as always he comes running towards you. "Hi mommy!" he says with a cheerful smile as his tiny arms wrap around you while you pick him up. "Mommy? I'm not your mommy, Kenshi," you laugh and his smile turns into a frown. "Why not? I want you to be my mommy!" he whines.

_Well, you're not the only one who wants that, bud._

_"_ File your complaints with your dad, kid, I'm not the one who decides that. C'mon, let's go home."

You decide to step out of the bus a stop earlier, walking the rest of the way. Mainly because the bumpy roads were beginning to piss you off, but also because Kenshi was getting sick of sitting down and wanted to run around again. You keep a close eye on him while trailing behind him, watching him run around with his arms spread like an airplane. You're slowly starting to regret it though when you begin to feel just how tired you've been lately because of school. Just when your legs start to feel heavy, your eyes land on a park across the road. 

"Kenshi, let's go into this park for a bit," you point at the park and he nods, changing course and making his way to the playground in the park while you sit down on a wooden bench. 

College was especially tiring today and the deadlines were coming closer and closer. Sleep had become a foreign concept at this point and you felt like passing out with every step you took. 

"Is that your son?" you look up to see a young man sit down next to you. "No, no, he's the kid I nanny for," you quickly explain, shaking your head. "Ah, my bad, sorry. That's my son he's playing with. I'm Daichi," he holds out his hand for you to shake.

"I'm ___," you introduce yourself, shaking his hand and turning to watch Kenshi closely. "They sure play nicely together, don't they?" Daichi remarks and you nod. "Though Kenshi has a lot of energy and he's insanely clumsy, so either he or his playmate gets hurt after a while. I've lost count of the amount of dinosaur bandages I've bought this past month."

Daichi lets out a low chuckle. "Haruka is just like that as well. Maybe they could go on a playdate sometime?"

"Oh, maybe they could! They seem to be getting along well," you point out and while you observe the two kids playing together, your eyes land on a familiar figure walking in the distance.

"Oh, Koushi!! Koushi! Mr. Sugawara!!" you shout, waving your arms to try and get his attention. He turns his head around and notices you, a grin immediately spreading wide over his face. It doesn't take long for him to come your way, nor does it take long for him to notice the man sitting next to you. A bit closer than he might be comfortable with, actually. 

"Hey sunflower," he greets you with a.. Petname..? "Who's this?" he asks, eyes focused on the man sitting next to you, his gaze a bit colder than he might've intended it to be.

"This is Daichi, he's Haruka's dad, Kenshi's friend over there," you say, pointing at the two boys playing together. 

"Hi, Daichi Sawamura, nice to meet you," he shakes Sugawara's hand. "Koushi Sugawara, I'm Kenshi's dad."

You couldn't help but feel some tension between the two. Or maybe you were just being delusional. Either way, it was.. Awkward. 

"By the way, what school does Haruka go to?" You ask Daichi, trying to save the extremely awkward situation. "Karasuno elementary school, it's around the corner from here," he says and you turn to Sugawara. "Hey, that's your school! Koushi works at that school as a teacher, but Kenshi goes to Seijoh elementary," you say excitedly, almost as if you're proud to talk about Sugawara's job. He didn't really mind you talking about him all excited like this. He thought it was kind of cute, actually. 

"Oh, Koushi.. Wait, your tie is all messed up," you notice and quickly adjust it so it's nice and snug again. "There you go," you say, striking it clean with a small smile on your face.

Sugawara actually loosened it on purpose so it was more comfortable, but he couldn't just stop you from fixing it for him. He made sure to look Daichi in the eyes while you were fixing his tie, just to be sure he got the message. 

"Ah, I have to go. Haruka needs to go to his swimming lessons. It was nice to meet you, ___, Sugawara, maybe I'll see you around?" Daichi said, gathering his stuff and waving Haruka over to him. He seemed to have gotten the hint. 

"Sure! I'll give you my number, here," you say, oblivious to the cold stare Sugawara was giving Daichi while you wrote down your phonenumber and handed it to him. 

Haruka and Kenshi said their goodbyes before the father and son left the park, leaving the three of you alone. 

"Soo.. You into him..?" Sugawara asks you and you raise an eyebrow. "Uh.. No..? Why do you ask?" 

He shrugs, trying to supress his smile. "No reason. Let's go home."

You sat quietly in the living room after dinner. Sugawara had done the dishes and was putting Kenshi to bed since you had to finish an important project for tomorrow. God, saying you were tired wouldn't describe it in the slightest. Exhausted would be a better word, but even that barely scrapes the surface.

"Take a break if you need one, sunflower," Sugawara says as he drapes a blanket over your shoulders and hands you a cup of tea. "You look tired."

"I am, very much. I have so much work to do it's _insane_. And my parents are constantly nagging me that I'm not home enough and I'm just like... I have to study! And work! I don't have time to be home! And even if I did, I wouldn't want to be home," you complain, all your frustration leaving your body once you unfocused from your computer screen. 

Sugawara sat down next to you on the floor and slowly shut your laptop, leaving you no choice but to take a break. 

"They're so selfish and it's just.. It's so annoying, Koushi. I just want to move out already," you mumble, leaning your back against the couch as you felt your body relax. 

"You can stay here for a few days if you'd like. It's closer to your college as well, so you can get a bit more sleep. I know better than anyone else how draining Kenshi can be," he says with a low chuckle. 

You purse your lips as you think about it. 

"What's it? Don't want to?" he asks when he notices how quiet you'd gotten. You shake your head. "It's not that.. I don't want to be a burden, y'know? You'll get tired of me after a few days," you joke. 

"I could never get tired of you, sunflower," he says, his tone serious and warm and you find yourself getting flustered again. "What's with the nicknames.." you mutter to yourself, avoiding eye contact with him out of shyness.

"I think it's fitting. You're a pretty little sunflower. Bright, colorful, warm.. It suits you," he says, letting his hand trail your cheek as he pushes a strand of hair out of your face. 

It's just the way it was a month ago. 

His fingers grazing the skin of your face as he pushes a hair away and the only thing you can think about is kissing him. 

Last time it didn't happen because of Kenshi's... Accident. 

You were determined to make it happen this time.

Not wasting any time, you wrap your hand around the back of his neck and pull him down towards you, your lips locking with his. 

His lips move in the same tempo as yours do and you can feel his hand hold onto your waist as he moves to straddle your hips. 

Not letting go of your lips, his hands move from your waist to your jaw, holding it up so he can reach you with more ease before finally pulling away to catch his breath. 

"Stay, sunflower. Only for a few days. You won't be a bother, I promise," he says, holding his forehead against yours as his shoulders heaved up and down while he tried to catch his breath. 

"Okay. I'll stay," you say and you watch his lips curve into a smile before crashing into yours again. 

Maybe this was a mistake, maybe you were doing the wrong thing, getting involved with your boss like this.

But you'd like to enjoy it while it lasts. 

* * *

**Staying at Kiyoko's house for a while. I'll be back after finals are done.**

**\- 20:02**

**Don't come back, since you don't want to stay home anyway.**

**\- 07:03**

You sigh. Of course this was the first text of your mother you had to wake up to. It was unreasonable, infuriating and just frustrating to deal with. You wanted to call her and beg her to not be like this, but the motivation to do so was nowhere to be found.

You had stopped caring.

At least, you wished that was the case. 

Since getting kicked out by your own parents still hurt, you couldn't help but let out a few tears. Eventually a few tears turned into a few more, until you were sobbing into the blanket Sugawara gave you. 

It didn't take long for him to wake up and hear you despite your efforts to keep your sobs down. 

"What's wrong sunflower? Why are you crying?" he says, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you close to him. You can't get any words out so you decide to just show him the message she sent you. 

"I just.. I don't.. I don't get why they hate me so much.." you cried out into his chest, letting out all the pent up frustration that had been building up over time. You've never really had someone to rely on when you got frustrated with your parents, not even Yachi or Kiyoko, but with Sugawara, you just seemed to crumble completely whenever he held you. 

"What.. What did I do so wrong? I always did what they asked from me, I never acted out and now... This.. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't afford a livingspace, I don't even have any of my belongings," you sobbed, the fear and stress fully setting in. They always threatened to kick you out over the smallest things, but you never expected them to actually _do it_. 

"I've told you, sunflower, you can stay here for as long as you need. You're not a burden," Sugawara assures you but you shake your head profusely.

"I can't, I really can't. I'll ask Yachi or Kiyoko if I can stay with them-"

"Stop it. You're staying with me, whether you like it or not."

You felt yourself relax in his arms. "I'll pay rent."

He shakes his head and rests it on top of yours. "No you won't."

"Yes, I will. You're already paying me I can't just live here for _free,_ Koushi," you argue but he shakes his head again. 

"Then I'll just take a fraction of your pay as 'rent'," he says, a smile that's bordering a smirk just a little too much for your liking. 

"..Thank you for letting me stay here."

He presses a kiss on top of your head.

"No, thank _you_ for staying here."

**I packed some of your stuff in a box. Mom and dad were talking about throwing your stuff away.**

**I hid it behind the flowerpot at the frontdoor, so be sure to come get it on time.**

**Please stay in contact with me, sis. I love you.**

**\- 13:02**

**Thanks. I will. Love you too.**

**\- 13:10**

You stare at the front door of your former home. You could walk in right now and argue that you're staying, but to be honest, you didn't want to stay. 

You feel glad that they kicked you out, because eventhough you're left with nothing and lost a lot, you also gained something.

Freedom. 

And maybe even a relationship, although you weren't really sure where you and Sugawara stood right now. 

You let out a heavy sigh and take out your housekey, dropping it in the mailbox before lifting up the box from the ground. 

"Well.. Guess this is goodbye.." you mutter as you turn on your heel and begin walking away.

The more steps you take, the more weight seems to be taken off of your shoulders. 

It's the first time you feel free.

* * *

Another month flies by, and your routine remains unchanged, surprisingly enough. Sugawara brings Kenshi to school so you can get enough rest before your morning classes start and you pick him up and cook dinner for the three of you. Sometimes Sugawara would come home earlier and you'd cook together, and to be honest you liked it better when it was the two of you cooking together, though you wouldn't admit that out loud. 

If we're talking work, nothing changed much. 

If we're talking Sugawara, well...

"He's so insanely cute I think I'm gonna die," you groan, resting your head on Kiyoko's shoulder while she does her homework. "Here we go.." Yachi mutters underneath her breath, closing her notebook and putting it back into her bag. "What's up this time?"

"He- Okay, maybe I'm reading too much into it, but he always calls me 'sunflower' and it's so sweet, god I love him so much."

"Why don't you just.. Tell him that..?" Yachi suggests and you fall quiet. 

You just realized that despite the countless of 'moments' the two of you shared, neither of you ever expressed how you felt about the other. Obviously, it was a given that you liked him, you just hadn't.. Said it yet. 

"Didn't you say that you two kissed once before? You really have nothing to lose, since it sounds like he likes you too," Kiyoko adds on. Yachi reaches over the table, taking Kiyoko's notebook and pen. She clicks the pen before writing something on a piece of paper, ripping it off and handing it to you.

_HOW TO SEDUCE MR. SUGAWARA_

_1\. Cook him dinner, but throw some hints in there. Heart shaped meatballs or whatever_

_2\. Wear something in his favorite color to get his attention_

_3\. Ask about his day etc., show interest_

_4\. put that gorilla grip cooch to good use ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

"I'm not going to sleep with my boss."

"So you're gonna do the other things?" Yachi smirks and winks at you and you fake gag at the sight. "I already do all of those things, except for the heartshaped things, so I doubt he'd even notice."

"I don't think there's even a need to seduce him, he genuinely seems to be into you. I think you just need to tell him how you feel and if he's not into you, then he's a douche for leading you on," Kiyoko says, taking back her pen and notebook and shoving them into her bag. 

"Yeah, maybe confessing would be better.." Yachi mutters to herself. 

You let out a long and heavy sigh, stretching yourself out over the table. 

"I like him so much."

"We know, girl, we know."

You mustered up the courage later that evening. 

Tonight, you would tell him how you felt. Period. 

"Hey sunflower," he called out to you while you were cutting vegetables, causing you to get startled and accidentally cut your finger. Your thoughts were completely somewhere else, thinking of how he'd react if you told him how he felt to the point you didn't even hear him enter the kitchen. 

"Woah, woah, careful there," he said, carefully taking a hold of your hand and inspecting the cut closely. "You're a little clumsy sunflower, aren't ya?" he jokes while wiping the blood away from your finger and you feel your heart rate pick up like it always does, though it feels like today it's been beating a little faster than usual. 

You watch as Sugawara pulls open a drawer, looking for the bandaids. Your eyes land on the pack of dinosaur bandaids you always buy for Kenshi and you feel your lips involuntarily curl up into a smile. 

"There, that should do it," he said, wrapping one of the normal beige colored bandaids around your finger and pressing a light kiss onto the wound with a smile. 

Your jaw drops at the gesture and you feel your entire head go hot and turn bright red, and it doesn't take long for Sugawara to realize what he's done.

Quickly pulling back, he hides his face in the palms of his hands. "Sorry! Oh god, I- It's- Oh my god, I didn't even realize. It's something I do with my student when they get hurt and it's turned into a habit so I just did it without thinking I'm so sorr-" 

You cut off his rambling by placing your thumbs over his lips and pressing a kiss against your nails. Just to tease him a bit.

"Cute."

Now it was his turn to get flustered and shy.

"That's dangerous, sunflower," he says, taking a step closer towards you until your back hits the counter, placing his hands on either side of you to lock you in place.

"Couldn't help myself, sorry," you say with a smile when you feel his nose brush against yours. 

You tiptoe slightly to reach his lips and press a soft kiss against them, just enough to satisfy his needs for the time being. You feel his lips turn into a smile against yours before he pulls away and ruffles your hair.

"I'll leave you to it then, before I distract you too much," he says before leaving the kitchen.

God, saying you only liked him wasn't enough anymore.

You were madly in love with him. 

You quickly finish washing the dishes after dinner and make your way to the livingroom. 

When he came out of Kenshi's room, you'd tell him. 

You felt weirdly calm despite being nervous about it the entire day. Maybe it was because of the kiss you shared in the kitchen earlier? You weren't sure, but it did give you a confidence boost. 

"Ah, Koushi, come here for a sec," you call out to him, patting down on the empty seat on the couch next to you when he enters the livingroom. Furrowing his brows together in confusion, he does as you ask and sits down next to you. "Whats up?"

You take a deep breath and push your hair behind your ears before turning to face him, making sure to look him in the eyes. 

"I.. Have feelings for you," you start off.

"I'm in love with you. For the past two months, actually, I'm pretty sure. I.. I know it's not professional but I can't ignore these feelings anymore."

"I don't want you to ignore them. Act on them," he said, his hand taking a hold of yours, his thumb rolling over your knuckles while you gave him a confused look. 

"I'm saying that I feel the same way about you, sunflower. I thought that was obvious, but communication is key, right? I got too caught up and forgot to tell you, I guess," he confesses with a sheepish smile and you felt tears well up in your eyes.

You knew there was some form of attraction towards you from his side, but that didn't mean it wasn't nice to hear some confirmation. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you hug him closely, hiding your face in his shoulder while you quietly cried tears of happiness and relief. You felt his chest rumble when he let out a low chuckle.

"You're so cute, my sunflower. I've loved you since day one when I saw how caring you were towards Kenshi, and I've only fallen harder for you from then on. Please stay with me for as long as possible, sunflower. I love you," he whispered against your skin, leaving a trail of kisses from your cheek, along your jaw and down your neck until he reached your collarbone. 

His hands move from your back to your waist, sliding underneath your shirt to feel your skin. You unwillingly let out a moan at the feeling of his cold fingers grazing your skin and immediately clasp a hand over your mouth, but Sugawara pulls it off, pressing a kiss inside the palm of your hand. "Don't hold back for me, sunflower. Let's go to the bedroom, we don't want to wake Kenshi, now do we?"

His hands move down from your waist to underneath your butt and you wrap your legs around his waist, allowing him to carry you into his bedroom with ease.

He takes a moment to take in your beauty when he lies you down onto the bed. 

He loved the way you looked with your slightly messy hair, your shirt lifted ever so slightly to the point your tummy was peeking out and your lips parted while your chest was lifting up and down as you tried to catch your breath. 

"You're so beautiful, sunflower," he breathes out as he hovers over you, taking in your lips for a passionate kiss. It feels different than the other ones you've shared before. Those were just.. Kisses, to you. It's not that they weren't special to you, no, no, every kiss with Sugawara was special to you. But this one.. It _felt_ different. 

Maybe it was because now both of you knew how you felt about eachother, who knows? All you knew was that you felt the love and lust Sugawara was trying to pass onto you with his kiss. 

You felt loved. 

"Arms up," he says in a low voice while his hands tug on the hem of your shirt. You do as he says, allowing him to take off your shirt, exposing your barely clothed chest.

You can't help but coo at Sugawara's blushing face, eyes looking away from your chest but glancing back every now and then like a teenage boy. "Gonna assume that means you like them," you say with a giggle and he throws his head back while letting out a breathy chuckle. 

"Absolutely adore them, sunflower. I wonder if the bottom matches," he says, fingers already undoing your pants and sliding them down your legs. "Looks like my hunch was right."

You watch as Sugawara grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head with his back turned towards you, showing off his defined back and shoulder muscles in the process, sending a shiver down your spine. 

He's beautiful, for lack of a better word. 

"Sunflower, stop staring, I'll get embarrassed," he laughed, pulling you out of your thoughts and back into reality. "Well, I'm just enjoying the view, that's all," you tease, leaning forward and settling yourself down onto his lap. "Likewise, little sunflower."

You lift his chin with your hand, your other hand holding the back of his neck as you give him a slow and gentle kiss, though it doesn't remain like that for long. Sugawara softly bites on your lower lip, causing you to create an opening for his tongue to slide in, turning the kiss into a sloppy and messy one. No complaints about it, absolutely not. 

You roll your hips against his thigh, letting out a soft moan when you feel the friction of his denim jeans against your clothed pussy and earning a chuckle from Sugawara. "Impatient, are we?" he whispers into your ear, his hand trailing down your stomach and stopping at the waistband of your panties. 

His eyes lock with yours, almost as if he's asking for permission to touch you further. You give him a simple nod. He doesn't waste any time further, pushing your panties to the side and trailing his index finger along your folds.

"So wet eventhough I barely did anything. God, that's so cute, my little sunflower," he says, taking his finger into his mouth and sucking off your juices. "Please, Koushi.. I.. Can you please touch me more?" you beg him, desperate to feel his touch on your skin. Anywhere would do, you just wanted to feel the sensation of his slightly cold hands against your skin again. 

"Anything for you, princess," he teased with a smirk, gently pushing his middle finger into you until he was knuckle deep inside. You bite down on your lower lip, hands gripping onto his shoulders as you try to keep yourself upright. 

"Can you take more?" he asks you and you nod erratically. "Yes. Yes, please, don't hesitate," you choke out and he doesn't need to be told twice. He pushes in a second finger, filling you up nicely and causing you to clench around his fingers. 

While his fingers pump inside of you, his thumb rolls small circles over your clit, giving you no other sensations besides pleasure and pure bliss. Older men really knew what they were doing, huh. 

At some point it seemed your moans might've gotten a bit too loud, since Sugawara pulled you towards him, taking you in for another kiss while his hand never left your pussy alone. 

"Are you close?" he asks, his voice a low whisper and the feeling of his hot breath against your skin sending a shiver down your back. "Y..Yeah.. Fuck, Koushi," you moan out his name, nails gripping into the bare skin of his back as he picks up the speed, his thumb rubbing your clit excessively until you eventually arch your back, a quiet moan escaping your lips.

He pulls out his fingers and reaches for a tissue on his nightstand but you quickly take a hold of his wrist, sucking off the residue off of his fingers for him instead. 

"Fuck, that was hot," he says, pinning you down onto the bed again. His hand opens the drawer while he looks for a condom, but you stop him.

"It's okay, just.. Fuck me already," you beg him shamelessly and he nearly gives in but shakes his head instead. "You'll get pregnant, sunflower."

"I want to. If it's yours, it's fine," you say and he breaks out into a eyeblinding grin, his eyes turning into crescent moons like they always did. 

"Stay with me long enough and I'll give you a baby eventually, but not now, princess," he said, pressing a kiss against your cheek and grabbing a condom out of the nightstand anyway. 

Well, that was a promise he was gonna have to keep. 

You help him get rid of his jeans that had become painfully tight at this point while he quickly removed his boxers, leaving him completely naked. 

"Hold on, this doesn't seem fair," he says, pointing at your bra and panties still on your body. You roll your eyes and stand up, hands going behind your back to unclasp your bra while you let his hands move along your hips, pushing and sliding down your panties until you were just as bare as he was. 

"Happy?" you say in a sarcastic tone and he nods with a smirk. "Very much so," he says, one hand behind your back to pull you towards him.

Before you can even blink he's got you pinned underneath him on the bed again, the condom already rolled over his hard cock and lining up with your pussy. 

"Still into it?" he asks you. "Cause if you want to stop I can still stop-"

"Just. Fuck me. Already. Koushi," you say, cutting him off. He smirks. "Of course, princess."

Despite your choice of words, Koushi Sugawara isn't the type to 'fuck' someone. 

He's gentle, he's loving, he's caring. He's the type who genuinely makes love to someone, and he's always making sure that person knows how much he loves them. 

It's the only thing you know for sure.

Koushi Sugawara loves you. 

Doesn't mean he doesn't try to meet your needs, though. If rough is what you want, rough is what you'll get. 

You bite down on the skin of his shoulder to try and hold back your moans while he relentlessly pounds into you, and although you couldn't tell, the pain added to the pleasure in his case. 

His thrusts were sharp and accurate, hitting your g-spot everytime he went inside you. "Fuck, Koushi, I- I'm close," you choke out, tears forming at the corner of your eyes from pleasure. His thumb gently wipes them away for you. "Go ahead, I'm close too."

His thrusts go from sharp and consistent to messy and irregular, letting you know he's just as close to cumming as you are. You grip on his shoulders as you arch your back off of the mattress, pure bliss taking over your body while he thrusts into you a few more times before coming to a stop.

You slump backwards, your entire body numb while Sugawara pulls out of you and throws the condom away. 

He pulls the blanket up so it covers your body and presses a soft kiss against your forehead. 

"I love you, sunflower."

"I love you too, Koushi."

"Kenshi, don't wander off too far!" you call out to the toddler chasing after a butterfly with his friends in the playground. You smile and lean back into the wooden bench when a woman comes up to you.

"Is that your son?" she says, pointing at Kenshi.

You glance at his smiling face and turn back to face her. 

"Yes, he is."

**Author's Note:**

> damn that was kinda long innit LMAO no but I mainly wrote this for my friend so a lot of these things do border personal territory but yknow.. sharing is caring lol.


End file.
